Climb
by anonniemoose
Summary: Imagine being the first girl in the Glade and running all the way into the Maze when you get out of the Box. (Hinted Future Newt/Reader)


**AN:** This is my first TMR fic, please be gentle.

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Climb  
_ _Anonniemoose  
Word Count: 916_

* * *

You woke with the feeling of water burning in your lungs and a pounding pain in your skull as the sound of an open elevator rushing to the top of its shaft. Spinning onto your hands and knees, you cough up the clear water and spitting between the gaps in the cage. Your limbs wobble as you slowly collapse onto the floor, back screaming in agony at the sudden and heavy drop-and-turn. You ignoring the sudden halt, bright red then green lights and the loud beep that comes in quick succession. The bright sunlight stings your eyes as the doors open slowly as the shadowy figures of multiple people of different age and race surround the cage. You can barely hear the murmurs of 'it's a girl', 'what a waste', 'why isn't it a boy' as the cage doors open and somebody jumps down next to you, grabbing you by the shoulders and hoisting you up.

"Day One, Greenie. Time to rise and shine." The voice says in an almost snarky tone.

You land roughly against the soft grass, your shoulder moaning in protest as you blink, trying to remove the ringing in your ears. Several 'be careful's and one British 'hey Greenie, feelin' alright' causes you to blink before you are turned over roughly by the same guy who pulled you out.

Adrenaline kicks in, burning its way through your bloodstream. A swift knee to your 'saviour's crotch allows you to wiggle out of his grip and rushing towards the only exit you see. Between two large, grey metal gates. Whistling and cheering can be heard as you leap over random holes and hills in the land, speeding towards your destination. A 'whoa' is shouted before 'stop, come back, Greenie' and a 'someone grab her'. Swerving your way out of the grasp of the speeding Asian (whom you gather is named Minho from all the yelling out of 'stop her, Minho') and, finally, you reach the entrance of the doorway.

Ignoring the pleas to stop, you rush straight towards the back wall where greenery climbs the walls. Grabbing the closest bit, you use the vines to scale the wall. Climbing as quickly as you can until you reach the top and perch yourself calmly there, straddling the wall comfortably, wiping your now bloody hands against your trousers.

The view is beautiful. A square of green in the middle of a humongous maze, travelling further than the eye can see. The people, which you now realise are all boys, are refusing to enter the Maze. A couple toe at the edge, but are quickly pulled back as they resort to yelling pleas of 'come back' and 'it's not safe'. Blinking, you cock your head to the side, the pounding within your skull slowly subsided.

Minutes passed and the boys refused to budge. You had spent the majority of the time simply staring at them and enjoying the view of the green floor then grey walls and the rest trying to figure out why the only think you could remember was your name.

Finally, after much discussion with the eldest (whom you presumed to be African-American), the boys broke off into groups, leaving only three to enter the Maze cautiously.

Swinging your leg around so they both dangle over the edge facing the boys, you wait patiently for them to walk to the base of your wall.

"Hello Greenie!" The African-American calls up once they've reached the bottom of the wall. "Wanna come down now?" You shrug. "You're gonna have to. The walls close shortly, then you'll be stuck in here."

"With the Grievers." The British blonde next to him calls up. Your eyes narrow. Grievers? What the fuck are they?

"Look, we promise we won't hurt you. We just want you to be safe." The African-American boy calls up. "Could you please come down?" Shrugging, you grab the closest piece of green and slide down the wall, ignoring the yells and the tearing of skin as you slide your hands down the wall, occasionally gasping at the plant-life to slow your decent.

Spinning, you grin at the three, hiding your bloody hands in your pocket.

If the boys noticed anything, they didn't mention it. Stepping forward, the leader and boy in the middle smiles as he introduces himself as Alby. Newt, the reasonably cute blonde British guy, was his second in command and Minho, the Asian who just kinda stands there and glares at you, was the only who knew the Maze better than anyone else, who 'kindly' provided you with an explanation of what the Grievers were. With an invitation to join them in the Glade, Alby and Minho leave, knowing that if you ran, you would know the consequences now.

"So, c'mon on then, Greenie." Newt says with a smile, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and turning you towards the doors. "It's not so bad. Sure, there are some bloody s-"

"Don't call me Greenie." You interrupt.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" He says with a bigger smile.

"Y/N." You shrug off his arm only for it to return linked through yours.

"Well, Y/N," he starts, his naming rolling off his tongue deliciously, causing you to shudder, "I think we're gonna get a long just fine."

And wouldn't you know it, you did just that. Even if you did have to explain to Alby where those bruises on each other's necks came from every now and again.


End file.
